Erik Weyland
Erik Branden Weyland is an intrepid engineer, designer and founder of Leviathan Shipyards. Born in the urban cityscape of Aeolith-IV, Erik was killed in action during the initial Baalite attack and rematerialised in New Ephebia, at the SS's Indoc Facility. Weyland is best known for his unconventional designs and concepts, such as the mass driver GMC Archangel and the upcoming Guardian Initiative. Weyland is an active contributor to the SS war effort and has constantly pushed forward projects that would help combat the Baalite threat better. As an ex-military serviceman, he does have knowledge of tactical procedures and has been known to use such knowledge to build better niche-filling warships and civilian vessels. He is currently the Project Head and Design team head of Leviathan Worldswide and partakes in any and all large-scale production initiatives. Early Life Weyland was born on the advanced urban planet of Aeolith-IV. Though his family is unknown, it is said that his parents were successful bankers. Weyland initially aimed to be an artist and graphic designer, and learnt Art & Design at one of the most prestigious universities on the planet. Early Career At 18 year old, he was drafted into the Defence force as part of the DFS OSM program (Defence Service Operationally-Ready Servicemen)for two years as a field recon illustrator and gunship pilot. His time in the Defence Force heavily affected his thoughts and views, leading him to begin to branch out towards a field that Weyland terms "functional aesthetic"; effective in practice, and aesthetic in nature. After the two year mandatory period, Weyland took up secondary engineering courses along with his primary. He rejoined the defence force at the age of 24. ADF Centurion Following a 1 year retraining and enhanced combat procedures course, Weyland was posted as a drone engineer aboard the automated drone factory/escort carrier ADF Centurion. The Centurion was interweaved as part of the defence network that screened the planet from external assault. As such, when the Baalite invasion occurred, the Centurion was amongst the first of the warships in the area to be attacked. The Centurion was able to avoid destruction for a year and a half before meeting its end along with the 7th Home Guard Fleet at the hands of an overwhelming enemy force. Death & Rebirth Weyland was by then senior drone engineer of the carrier, supervising the maintenance, construction and reloading of drones in combat scenarios. Despite his and the crews' best efforts, Baalite forces swarmed the ship and closed it off from the rest of the fleet. The carrier's engines and jump capability had been severely damaged from combat, along with its power grid. Baalite boarding parties stormed the vessel, and were confronted with heavy returning fire from remaining members of the crew. The survivors were able to hold off the enemy long enough for Weyland to manually set breaching charges along the midsection of the hull. When the crew had been massacred by the boarding parties, Weyland detonated the charge, unbalancing the carrier's fusion reactor and causing a explosion that wiped out all Baalite forces within the area. Life in New Ephebia Weyland was reconstructed in the Syndicate States Indoc Facility, where he was informed about the state of matters 1 year after his death and subsequent time in the cubatom streams. With the support of a group of other ex-Aeolith citizens and servicemen, Weyland formed Leviathan Shipyards. Leviathan The creation of Leviathan began with the construction of small, cheap civilian vessels. After a period of stagnant development, Weyland spearheaded an ambitious project, the Bird of Hermes, to help in the anti-Baalite war effort. The project was stalled by various factors, but was eventually finished. The frigate's completion marked the beginning of a new era for the company. Instead of producing smaller, mass produced ships, Leviathan shifted towards large, well-equipped powerhouses. These massive warships and civilian vessels are now the trademark of Leviathan. Bird of Hermes was eventually replaced by the vastly more powerful Archangel design, and Leviathan developed the Archimedes heavy miner. Weyland played a part in most of these developments and currently oversees development of the Citadel-1 planet colony. Category:People